RNA is a ubiquitous biomolecule, whose structural complexity and activities are crucial to all cells. Detailed biochemical study of this molecule spans greater than or equal to 40 years, yet the variety of biological functions attributed to RNA has grown notably in recent times. Accordingly, a current list of RNA functions would likely be incomplete, and the biomedical sciences require an expanded list of possible cellular roles for RNA. This grant proposes, based on earlier results from this project, studies which potentially find new structures and functions for RNA's repertoire: which characterize the ability of RNA to fold into specific sites for small ligands such as amino acids, fatty acids, and ions. A newly discovered RNA catalyst which labilizes 5' terminal triphosphate will be characterized and exploited. New types of RNA catalysts for acyl transfer, and new RNA metalloenzymes will be sought.